The End of Our Destiny
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[Gift!fic for FallingStarsFromTheHeavens] AU. He finally noticed me, and I finally, really talked to him just like the two of us did long ago. But I never knew that it would be for the last time. NatsuღLucy. [Oneshot]


**The End of Our Destiny**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** AU. He finally noticed me, and I finally, really talked to him just like the two of us did long ago. But I never knew that it would be for the last time. Natsu/Lucy. [Gift!fic for FallingStarsFromTheHeavens]

**Warning:** Rated T for snippets of language, slight intimacy, and especially the harshness of reality that's evident around us. Also, there might be grammatical mistakes due to the authoress being a plain amateur and being lazy enough to dismiss revision for a while. Also, LONG READ! If you are in a hurry, I strongly suggest reading this next time when you have the time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. It solely belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am merely borrowing his characters for the sake of a plot that suits two particular people so much.

**Authoress' Note:** Hey there! After a long time, I've finally finished this story which had been lingering in my head relentlessly. I personally think that Natsu and Lucy are perfect for this, and I love the way it turned out. I hope that all of you will appreciate this particularly long oneshot of mine and also, I fervently wish that it will keep your hunger for memorable fics satiated. I know that it isn't perfect, but I tried to make it nearly as perfect as it should be. Enjoy!

By the way, to my readers, I apologize for very, very slowly updating 'Her Song to His Silence' and 'FT: The Mistress of the Universe'. I will post their next chapters within a month at most, I promise. I've caught a handful of bad luck this year because my health is shooting downwards in a slowly but surely pace. But I won't give up just yet! Life is just too beautiful to pass up.

**Dedicated To:** FallingStarsFromTheHeavens. Sheeee, Happy Birthday! Kabay pa manamian ka ni ba. Huya man ta b sa kalawigon. Bsaha lang ni kung dako time mo, ok? Hahaha. Yiieee, t pila kna, seventeen? XDD

* * *

**»°°°«****-B**_E_G**I**N-**»°°°«**

* * *

I STARE OUT THE window, seeing the beautiful, carefree little snowflakes dancing in the air but being acted upon by gravity in a slow pace.

Snow has always fascinated me in many ways, like an analogy of being feather-light and stunning while abiding the absolute rule of this world. Like being free to dance and fall at the same time. Like being cold and pretty. Like being waved off as a normal occurrence or presence. Like being a fragile little thing that can melt when touched.

Like being somewhat invisible and not cared about by some.

I've always loved winter. It cheers me up every time. It brings me a sense of comfort like spring and autumn does to me. It relaxes me in a natural way.

It also instills peace inside me, something that I never thought could happen ever since that fateful day.

Letting out a soft sigh, I turn my attention to my surroundings, seeing instantly the blinding-white walls that make up the room. At that, I remember why I am here right now.

It's because of my condition which forbids me to do a number of things that I usually do.

It also prevents me from my happiness.

If only running away towards someplace far, far away can solve all of my problems. If only being ignorant can make them go away. If only being positive can make them fade.

If only believing that I will be all right will hold true in the end.

_Mother... Father..._

_I... I want to _live_._

And if only that isn't so impossible to happen.

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

THE PEN DROPS FROM my fingers, causing me to blink in surprise. Apparently, I hadn't expected my inattention.

What could have caused my distraction?

A temporary wave of amnesia sweeps over me as I contemplate what—or _who_—I'd noticed earlier.

Then the answer comes to me in an instant when I see _him_.

Of course. _Of course_ it just has to be _him_.

_Natsu Dragneel._

I watch with subtlety as he strides across the room, seemingly looking around with faint curiosity and interest.

It's been a while since I've seen him, actually. I'd been admitted into the hospital for a whole two weeks, meaning I'd missed _a lot_ of quizzes and lessons and recitations. Oh, the pressure.

A shadow suddenly looms over me and I lift my head, startled. I then realize that I am face-to-face with him, and our close proximity is making me feel breathless.

My heart races. What is he doing?

He stares right through my eyes with an expression I can't quite comprehend. "Hey," he says, contemplating, "you look a bit familiar."

I can feel the heat creeping through my cheeks. "What?"

He does? _Really_? He finally notices me?

His face scrunches up in thought. "But I can't seem to remember. Are you a new student?"

My mouth opens slightly in surprise and disappointment.

"My, my," a soft, melodious voice rang out. "Oh Natsu, she's been here with us since forever. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Don't you know her?"

I blush faintly in embarrassment. It's Mirajane.

Mirajane Strauss. The beautiful model and the Student Council Vice-President. She's the absolute epitome of goodness and gracefulness. No one can ever compare nor match up to her.

Not even me, of course.

Natsu looks at her, puzzled. "Really?" He then turns to me with an apologetic grin. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, no, it's okay," I assure him shyly. "I tend to be a bit invisible to others."

Curiosity lights up his face. "And why's that?"

My face flushes even deeper as I realize that he's giving me his attention. "Because I frequently get sick, so..." My voice trails off.

Natsu nods in understanding. "Ah, I get it. Well, I, for one, only attend classes on Friday." He sends me a tantalizing smile. "Seems that we're not so different after all."

I'm absolutely certain that my face is as red as a tomato right now.

He leans towards me slightly with curiosity shining in his eyes. "You look like you have a fever. Do you want to go to the clinic or something?" He reaches out to touch my forehead.

Fortunately, Mirajane interjects sweetly, "Oh, Natsu. Lucy's all right. She's just... a bit frazzled today because she just got out of the hospital." She winks at me subtly, causing me to squirm slightly in my seat.

Natsu's hand retracts back to his side. "Oh, okay. That's good, then." He turns his back on us and says over his shoulder, "Anyway, I gotta go. See ya, Mira. It's nice meeting you, Lucy." And then he walks away.

I stare at his retreating back for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness_. If he'd touched me back there, I don't know what I would do...

"Lucyyy..." Mirajane's soft, sweet voice rings inside my head.

I gulp unconsciously.

_Uh oh..._

Sapphire-blue eyes appear in front of me, shining with mischievousness. "Lucy..." Her voice is as soft as velvet. "There's something you're not telling me..."

I avert my eyes quickly to the ground. "I—I..."

"I knew it!" She claps her hands giddily. "You like Natsu, don't you, Lucy?"

"N—No!" I deny instantly. "He's... He's just..."

"There's no need to hide it from me, Lucy," Mirajane says knowingly. "I can keep a secret. In fact, I can tell you some things about Natsu that you probably don't know yet."

Shame and embarrassment filling me, I ask hesitantly, "Why... Why does he only attend classes on Fridays?"

Mirajane sucks in a breath. "That's because of his parents," she replies steadily, her gaze low. "Years ago, before his father died, he told Natsu that it would make him the happiest man in the world if he'd attend class at least once a week since Natsu once belonged to a gang and was infamous for brawls and skipping class." She looks at me meaningfully. "He's changed already, but he still skips because his mother... His mother acquired a severe case of paranoia after his father's death and so she needs his company almost every day to assure herself that Natsu will never leave her side like his father did."

"But how does he make up for his absences?"

Mirajane purses her lips, looking thoughtful. "Natsu's smart, so he aces his make-up tests and exams... But I don't know how he could manage once he's going to be in college."

Sympathy floods my body. "It must be so hard for him..." I murmur to myself.

Mirajane smiles sadly. "It is. He just keeps his mask of cheerfulness on, but behind those eyes, there lies a broken man."

I look at her curiously. "How do you know all this?"

Suddenly Mirajane gives me a sort-of sheepish smile. "We~eell... Natsu and I... had a bit of an affair while he was still, uh, dating my little sister."

I blink.

I blink again.

Then rapidly.

_That_ is so _not_ what I was expecting her to say.

Mirajane quickly regains her composure before I get the chance to mildly hyperventilate and smiles at me cheerfully. "I was a bit of a bad girl back then, you see," she informs me with a wink.

Oh.. Well, that explains it.

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

WHEN I OPEN THE entrance doors, a gust of wind makes me stumble backwards and several snowflakes are instantly embedded on the fabric of my brown sweater. Shivering, I take out a thick leather jacket from my bag, intent on adding a layer of protective clothing on me.

After I put on my jacket, I feel significantly warmer. I then exhale and brace myself for a slightly long walk towards home. Father is out of town, so maybe I should buy some more groceries just in case. It always feels lonely whenever the staff gets a week off.

Especially when it's on days just like this.

Especially when it's supposed to be a special day.

I barely walk past the gates when suddenly a rough hand covers my mouth, startling me greatly.

Once, I had thought, _What kind of person would kidnap or do hold-ups on Christmas week?_

Well, apparently, there is _one_.

"Mmmph!" I try to shout, but it's no use. It comes out muffled and incoherent.

Cold sweat rolls down my brow. What's going to happen to me? Is he going to kill me?

My captor starts to drag me towards the nearby alley, not minding my flailing.

"Hey!" an angry, livid voice yells, snapping me out of my fearful thoughts.

Feeling cold and scared, I turn to the source and find myself staring at—

_Natsu Dragneel._

A burst of emotion explodes in my chest, sending tiny little butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I fight back the tears that start to pool in my eyes, knowing all too well that crying is not the best way to deal with the situation right now.

So instead, I analyze the sequence of events and try to come up with a possible solution.

_Wait_.

Wait a second.

_Who_, or what _idiot_ would try to kidnap someone _near the school campus_?

My captor must be new at this. He must be inexperienced, a beginner at this kind of thing.

And a _complete moron_.

Gathering up all of my strength, I pry away his hand from my mouth, rendering him too speechless and shocked at my sudden unexpected action to react.

"Natsu!" I cry in an almost desperate voice. "Run! Run away and call for help!"

If I am to die tonight, I might as well save the person I care about the most.

Surprise flashes across Natsu's face, and his body goes rigid. I can't really blame him; if I were in his shoes, I'd be shocked, too.

But sometimes, to call for help is the best option. Because my captor seems like a fool, I believe I can fend him off until help arrives.

Now I am really starting to regret saying no to my father when he'd suggested I take defense classes.

"What?" Natsu exclaims in disbelief just as my captor slams his hand onto my mouth hastily. "What the hell are you talking about? There's no way I'd just leave you here."

_But you have to_, I think to myself desperately.

As if reading my mind, Natsu's eyes narrow.

And then he makes his decision.

Moving too fast for my eyes to perceive, he twists my captor's arm in a distorted manner, fully causing him to loosen his hold over me. I take this chance to get out of his range, and I just stand there staring at the deadly fight that's occurring in front of me.

Natsu quickly makes a grab for the knife, but the man lifts it up in the air out of his reach, having an advantage on his height. Natsu growls, then tackles the man to the ground, causing the knife to pierce Natsu's skin in the process. They then grapple for the said object, and at that moment, I decide that I can't just watch any longer.

Searching around my surroundings, I luckily find some driftwood on the ground and I grab one hastily. Then, I run over to the man and slam it onto his head. _Hard_.

Natsu stares up at me with a mix of wonder and slight horror on his expression, unconsciously clutching his right shoulder which is dripping with blood.

Good thing I know first-aid.

Acting instinctively, I tear off a portion of my shirt, my hand painful and red from the process. However, I mentally wave it away and proceed to tie up Natsu's wound as tightly as I can, intent on stopping the blood flow.

As I work in silence, I can feel Natsu's eyes pierce into mine, sending fluttery butterflies to my stomach and causing immense warmth to all parts of my body, especially to my face, fully disregarding the cold weather.

"You all right?" His soft voice breaks the somewhat intense and awkward silence. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

I'm about to reply when suddenly we hear a sound.

We immediately turn our heads towards the source and find ourselves staring at not one, not two, but a _whole group_ of men wearing ragged hospital clothes and bearing dangerous-looking knives.

My jaw drops open in shock and pure disbelief. I have no doubt that an incredulous expression has made its way over to Natsu's face as well.

While still in a moment of shock, the next thing I know, I am being dragged by the arm full speed ahead, my hands limping at the sides.

"Ah!" I almost trip over a rock.

Compared to Natsu's, my pace resembles more like a racing turtle.

Embarrassed, I try to hasten my steps, but it really seems like it doesn't make any difference at all. I wonder what's holding me back… I've never been _this_ slow before.

"They're gaining on us," Natsu says, gritting his teeth in agitation.

"I'm sorry," I mumble shamefully. "It's my fault. I... I'm not really a good runner."

Natsu glances at me for a moment before saying, "It's not your fault, Lucy."

"...I know that it isn't, but I can't help thinking that it is."

Before I know it, Natsu swoops me into his arms, carrying me bridal-style while still managing to keep up his pace. The blood rushes to my face in an instant, and the warmth spreading through my veins isn't exactly helping me right now.

"Hey, you feeling all right there?" Natsu sends me a worried glance. "Your face is red. Are you cold or something?"

I blush even more, this time in embarrassment. "I-It's nothing," I manage to say. "I get like this sometimes."

He doesn't reply, which makes me feel relieved and thankful. I think that if he'd trudged any more further, I would literally look like a healthy, ripe tomato.

"So..." I say, trying to keep my mind off the fact that he is carrying me in his arms. "A—Are they still gaining on us?"

"I don't think so," he replies, sweat rolling down his brow. "I can't hear them anymore."

He immediately rounds a corner and, panting, puts me gently on the snow-covered ground before he slumps down on it as well.

"That was crazy," he breathes out, disbelief still evident on his face.

I myself have to agree with him. The situation the two of us are in is simply so ridiculous that it sounds like a story coming from a mentally-insane person.

"What kind of group was that?" I ask him breathlessly.

He goes silent for a moment, no doubt analyzing the sequence of events inside his head. "That guy who tried to take you earlier... He didn't seem like he was a professional crime-doer. He was a greenhorn, seemingly." I can almost see the wheels spinning inside his head. "Maybe he was being sent on an initiation test."

"An initiation test?" My puzzled thoughts clearly showed through my expression. "What for?"

His eyes go wide as he seems to remember and realize something. "Wait. _Damn it_. That explains it then!" He lets out a string of incoherent curses under his breath.

"What? What is it?"

He turns his head towards me and looks me in the eyes. "Do you read the newspaper?"

I'm taken aback by his unexpected question, but I answer nonetheless. "Y—Yes, but what does that have to do with—?"

"Always?"

"Well... Yes." It's hard to not read it if you're often alone inside the house.

"Have you read about the group of men who escaped from the mental asylum two months ago?"

My eyes widen considerably. "Are you saying that..." I leave my sentence hanging in the air.

"Yeah," he replies, nodding solemnly. "I strongly think it's them and that they're behind the initiation tests and murders in town."

I'm about to wonder why they do this kind of thing when I realize that they'd escaped from the _mental asylum_.

"And the police hasn't caught them _at all_," I state, the thought sending chills down my spine. They may be labeled insane, but that doesn't mean that they aren't clever.

"This is just too surreal," Natsu mumbles under his breath. "This shouldn't be happening."

"How's your arm?" I ask him worriedly, remembering that he's hurt.

He grits his teeth slightly. "I'll survive."

But I am stubborn. "Let me see it."

He looks at me for a moment before giving up and drawing his injured arm towards me.

But at that moment, a tall, lanky man appears before us, startling Natsu. But I, acting reflexively, frantically make an impromptu, messy snowball and throw it at him quickly, causing a moment of distraction. Then, summoning up all of my strength, I haul Natsu to his feet and we run together full speed ahead. My body parts are getting cold and hard due to the weather, and I have a hard time ignoring their silent, screaming complaints and nonetheless pushing myself to the limit.

Natsu, who has a relatively easier situation compared to me despite his injury, notices my difficulty and wordlessly carries me again in his arms without further ado.

I've always known that Natsu is a jock, an athlete. He can push himself to the limit a few times without breaking a sweat. But with a wound, it's going to be hard for him.

Feeling flustered, I instantly force my thoughts to transfer back to wondering why no one at school saw our scene and why there weren't any people in the surroundings at all. I begin to try to remember what time I finished doing my work in the library.

Class had ended at 5:00 PM, and I'm positive that I hadn't spent more than two hours in the library. So that leaves me with the conclusion that I got out the doors at 7:00 PM.

A time when all of the students should already be home and when there are very few people in the streets because of the incoming blizzard.

But why was Natsu there?

"I was playing basketball and sorta lost track of the time." Natsu's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

My face turns even redder when I realize that I had voiced my thoughts aloud. "O-Oh," I stammer, feeling embarrassed and utterly foolish.

He grins momentarily, and I feel warm all over. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know," he teases lightly.

"Well, at this rate, I'd rather be killed by it than a bunch of insane men."

A serious, contemplating look crosses his face. "So do I."

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

AFTER A FEW MINUTES of nonstop running, we come to a stop in front of a closed carnival, Natsu panting heavily. I blush as his shallow breaths tickle my face, and I can faintly smell pepper and spices radiating from him, something that I haven't noticed before.

His scent is simply _intoxicating_.

"There must be somewhere we can hide for the meantime," Natsu says almost desperately, the rapidly approaching footsteps getting nearer and nearer as he speaks.

I say the first thing that comes into mind. "Ferris Wheel."

Natsu's slightly crazed eyes turn to me. "Huh?"

"Let's hide inside the Ferris Wheel."

He seems to be debating with himself for a brief moment before giving a nod, silently agreeing that we have no other choice.

He dashes towards the said ride, hastily opens the door, and locks it securely from the inside. Then he puts me down with significant gentleness before placing a finger to his lips.

I nod, understanding what he means. By assumption, if the men hadn't seen us, then they wouldn't be able to figure out where we are, providing we keep silent during the whole ordeal. My fingers keep itching to get my phone out of my pocket and call for help, but then I realize that it would be useless because the news said there'd be no signal tonight starting at 7:00 PM due to the incoming blizzard.

I moan inwardly. _Great_. This is just _great_. I'm stuck in such a ridiculous, unbelievable situation with the boy I've liked for years and now I am as useful as a rock on the ground.

Suddenly we hear banging on the door and Natsu instinctively places himself in front of me.

"Come on, get out, kids! You know we can't let any witnesses get away!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Come on out! We promise we won't hurt you. Well, _not immediately_."

"Bull," Natsu mumbles under his breath, and despite the situation, I can't help but silently laugh a little.

"I can't seem to cut up the walls. It's made of hard metal!"

"Hey, boss! I know what we can do with them!"

"What is it?"

"I know how to navigate this piece of machinery. Let's get this ride go up the top and leave 'em there to die during the blizzard!"

My blood runs cold. _No_... No. _No_! They can't leave us here! We'll freeze to death!

Natsu must've sensed my growing panic, because he holds my hand and squeezes it tightly as if assuring me that he everything will be all right and that he will take care of this.

I shut my eyes, praying silently for our safety.

Then I feel it.

The brief tremor, and then the feeling of going up and up slowly but surely. My heart hammers in my chest as I realize that it's happening. It really, _really_ is happening.

_It's all real._

"Ssh," Natsu whispers softly in my ear. "It'll be all right. Everything will all be okay."

It takes me a moment to realize dazedly that my head is on his chest and that his fingers are raking through my hair tenderly.

It takes me another moment to realize that I am crying.

It's unbelievable. I had always believed that I'm stronger than my classmates and my friends, that I never show any kind of weakness to anybody. But here I am, crying on Natsu's chest, revealing my vulnerability to him.

But I can't help it.

I don't want to die yet.

I still have so much to do, so much to live for.

It's just too early.

_It's all too surreal._

Then, at that moment, the ride stops, and I freeze in place.

"It stopped now," Natsu whispers to me gently. "It's all right. We'll survive. I'll make sure of it. And once the blizzard stops, I'll call for help."

"...B—But it might take a—a long time..." I choke out.

He lets out a chuckle. "Geez, Heartfilia. Don't be pessimistic." He reaches out and wipes my tears with his hand, a soft, tender smile on his face. "You know, most girls look ugly when they cry."

I manage a laugh. "And I assume that I'm one of them?"

An unreadable expression crosses his face. "No. In fact, you still look beautiful even if you cry."

A furious blush creeps up onto my cheeks, and despite the fight I give, it can't conceal it.

_This is bad._

"Your face is red again," he remarks, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, you sick or something?"

"Ah, no," I assure him, embarrassed. "I—I told you, right? I get like this sometimes. It's... It's not something to worry about."

"Well, it's worrying me." He gives me another smile and stands up, dusting snow off of his clothes.

I stare at him.

He always knows how to turn my face into a tomato.

_Real clever._

"Anyway, I have come to a realization that the two of us are carrying our backpacks," he declares loftily, proceeding to rummage the contents of his pack. "No wonder you were a bit heavy to carry," he remarks in a teasing tone.

Humiliation spreads over me like a wave. I didn't even realize that I'm carrying an extra weight with me! No wonder it was hard to run. "S—Sorry," I say lamely, taking off my backpack and scanning the contents inside.

Oh, how I wish that a hole will open up in the ground and swallow me up whole.

He chuckles again, and I find myself oddly comforted by the light atmosphere between us despite the situation we're currently in. "Seriously, you apologize too much." A bright grin then lights up his face as he seems to discover something amazing. "Hey, look! I have some food!" He holds up three potato chips and two ramen noodle bowls for me to see.

I give him a bright grin of my own as I hold up one ramen, one chocolate bar, three apples, and two large thermoses. "It pays to be prepared."

His eyes widen. "Lucy Heartfilia, you're an angel from heaven," he says in wonder.

Warmth seeps through my body as my mind absorbs the compliment. "You hungry?" I ask.

"..._Very_."

I let out a laugh.

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

IT'S A GOOD THING I filled the thermos with hot water before I got out of school, or else we wouldn't have had some steaming ramen.

The smoke coming from the bowl warms me considerably, and instinctively I sniff the delicious aroma.

Natsu is already wolfing down the noodles. "If you delay on eating it, you might get crazy," he comments lightly, but with a serious expression on his face.

My stomach grumbles silently in protest, and, finally giving in to my desire, I slurp on a few noodles before proceeding to gulp some of the soup hungrily.

Natsu chokes on his noodle, his eyes shining with mirth. "S—Seems like you're even hungrier than I am."

I turn red. "I—I just think it tastes... really delicious..."

He snorts in disbelief. "You can kid anyone, but not me, Heartfilia. I can see through you."

"You can?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Then can you prove it to me?"

"Now?"

"Not necessarily..."

"Well..." He finishes eating, puts the bowl down on the ground, and looks at me straight in the eyes. "Do you want to talk?"

I shiver slightly. Not because of the cold, but because his gaze feels like it's trying to pierce into my soul. "What kind of talk?"

"Whatever you want to talk about."

I suddenly feel oddly self-conscious. It has really been a long time since the two of us talked. Now that he's all grown up, I don't know how to converse and act around him anymore. It's like he's close, yet he just seems so far out of my reach.

"Then I want to talk about the two of us." I blush madly, suddenly realizing how wrong that sounded. "I—I mean, about u—us in the past."

Oh my goodness, that sounded even more wrong.

He arches an eyebrow, but judging from his expression, he's amused and curious. "Go on," he urges, and it dawns on me that I have caught his interest.

Tentatively, I place my empty ramen bowl on the ground. Then I take a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Do you remember me?"

"..." His gaze averts just the slightest bit. "I do, but only bits and pieces. It's... been a long time, anyway. And we were kids back then." His lips curl up into a rueful smile. "No wonder I felt I certain sense of déjà vu when I approached you back in class."

"Oh."

We lapse into awkward silence.

He clears his throat. "So, uh... How have you been?"

"I've been good." Except for the fact that I've been running in and out of the hospital lately.

But I'm not going to mention that to him.

I don't want to burden him with my problems nor do I want him to sympathize me.

I've had enough pity from my distant relatives.

He looks at me closely. "You sure about that? I heard that you're sick. That you've been in and out of the hospital ever since ten years ago. You also said it to me yourself back in class."

I bite my lip. Okay, he got me, but I am not about to give in. "It's nothing serious," I lie through my teeth. "I'm going to be just fine."

_After my death, that is._

His eyes narrow. "You're not telling me the truth, are you?"

I'm taken aback by his perceptiveness. Does he know about my illness already? _How_?

He notices the look on my face. "I told you, didn't I? I can see through you."

My mind spins. "But... _How_? I mean, you've only known me for a short while. Is my face that easy to read?"

"No, it isn't. I just know. Anyway, you're changing the subject."

_Darn_. He's good.

"You don't need to know," I say, resorting to my very last option: _snap at him_. "It's none of your business."

He crosses his arms in front of his chest and stares at me stubbornly. "It's very well my business since you're in my care now."

And I really snap. "Why am I in your care?"

"Because obviously something's wrong with you, and unless you're telling me why, you will be in my care from now on. We're stuck here, alone, and compared to you, I have more supplies in order for us to survive the night."

"How can you have more supplies?" I ask skeptically.

He smugly opens up his bag and shows its contents to me. I can see two towels, a large water bottle, a thick pocketbook (wait, he _reads_?), a thick jacket, two notebooks, a muffler, and ear muffs.

How he can fit these all inside his bag is way beyond me.

"That's a lot," I remark in dismay, remembering the contents in _my_ bag. I'd brought some food, two thermoses, two notebooks, an iPod, a flute, and a couple of mittens.

He grins at me proudly. "I used to be a Boy Scout."

I smile at him sweetly. "_I_ used to be a _Girl Scout_."

He doesn't seem a bit fazed at all. "Good, then. We have something in common." His eyes have a knowing glint to them. "But don't think that I've forgotten about your another shift in topic."

I groan inwardly. "Honestly. Can't you just let it go? It's seriously not that important."

"To me, it is."

My cheeks heat up, but I pay no heed to it. "Why?" I ask quietly.

"Tell me and I'll tell you."

He's honestly so stubborn.

But my resolve is slowly wavering.

_No_.

I must not tell him.

"And what if I won't?"

"Then you'll never know how important the words I was going to tell you are."

I bite my lip. _Darn it_. Lucy Heartfilia, remember this: _curiosity killed the cat._

And your curiosity is going to kill you.

_Figuratively_.

"I..."

"_Lucy_."

I blink in surprise, and then the revelation comes to me in an instant.

It's the first time he called me Lucy.

I blush madly.

He seems to take a deep breath before continuing on. "I know that I am only an acquaintance, but I care about you. I want to be your friend. And what are friends for if they keep secrets from each other?"

I try to blink back tears. "B—But..." I murmur hesitantly. "I can't, Natsu. I just can't."

He takes a sharp intake of breath, and then a small smile lights up his features. Slowly he takes my hands and squeezes them reassuringly, very much similar to what he did when he was comforting me earlier.

"You can tell me." His voice is so soft and warm. "I promise you that I will always be by your side."

This time the tears fall freely on their own, relentless and uncaring. I fight the urge to lie my head back onto his chest, knowing all too well that there's a possibility that he won't do it for me again.

"I was born with a weak body," I start. "I was always treated as a fragile little thing, like a weakling who couldn't do anything without somebody's help." The words come out harsh and bitter. "But then I started to take large doses of vitamin C as prescribed by my doctor, and then I started exercising more and eating a lot of fruits and vegetables. After a few months, I became strong enough to handle things on my own. I became much more like a normal, healthy person."

He nods, listening intently.

I take a deep breath before continuing. "But then a few weeks after my sixteenth birthday, I fainted in class. When I didn't wake up after seven hours, my parents hurriedly took me to the hospital, and there I was examined and pronounced dead." I shiver a little at the memory. "But I was brought back to life, thankfully, and when I woke up, I remembered being happy in a place full of light."

His eyes widen.

"The doctors found nothing wrong with me after that, but a competent one discovered a foreign bacteria embedded on my cells. They began a series of tests, and they concluded that I had a very rare sickness, a sickness that can induce a lifetime's sleep at anytime, anywhere." My voice breaks as I say the words that have been haunting me ever since that day. "_I can die any time_."

He speaks up a little hesitantly. "But you won't feel pain?"

I smile ruefully. "No. It can happen when I go to sleep, so sometimes I drink caffeine during the night."

"Is that when you were sixteen?"

"Yeah." I sigh softly. "But I don't do that anymore. I'm sick and tired of running away, so I'll face the possibility of death with my chin up high."

He smiles at me tenderly. "You really are a strong person, Lucy."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. I'm not as strong as you are."

Suddenly his head turns away. "No," he says quietly. "I'm not strong. Not even a little."

This time I am the one who is going to listen. "Then tell me now what you were going to say to me."

"I love you."

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

TIME HAS STOPPED FOR me and the world I live in.

I stare at him in disbelief, thinking that I'd heard wrong, that I am starting to hear the things that I've always wanted him to say.

But he'd said it.

Straight to the point.

_"I love you."_

It's unbelievable. I know that I've always been a dreamer, but I never once assumed that one of those certain dreams would happen in reality.

Now I can feel my heart racing for a reason I can't seem to comprehend; I don't know if I'm anxious, scared, intimidated, happy, excited, or sad.

But what I know is that I need him to clarify it for me one more time.

"Say it again," I whisper tentatively.

He smiles at me knowingly and reaches out to touch my cheek. "Really?" he says almost teasingly.

"Stop it," I croak out, flaming with embarrassment.

"Wow," he says in wonder, grinning. "You're _blushing_."

"O—Obviously!" I retort, feeling extremely flustered.

"I never realized it before, but you were blushing. _All those times_. I just thought that it was because of your illness." I can see him stifle his laughter.

"Stop making fun of me—"

"I love you."

There it is again. The rapid beating of my heart, the heat creeping up on my face, the way my body tingles to his touch, and the somewhat awkward yet sweet atmosphere between the two of us.

And this time, I can't bring myself to say anything.

He draws away his hand, looking slightly embarrassed himself. "So, uh..." he fumbles.

_Awkward..._

"I love you too," I suddenly blurt out.

He looks genuinely surprised at this and blinks rapidly as if he isn't sure about what he'd just heard. "...Seriously?"

I can't help it; I laugh.

He gives me a puzzled expression, then, finding me contagious, joins in on the laughter. Not soon after we are sprawled unceremoniously on the ground, laughing our hearts out. I can feel the slow but sure drop in the temperature, and after a few minutes, it dropped even more considerably.

Natsu must've felt it too, because he immediately grabs the thick jacket from his bag and wraps it around the two of us. Then he leads me towards the seats.

"Wait just a sec. I'll get my mufflers and ear muffs," he tells me.

I reply, "I'll get my mittens."

After a few minutes, we manage to cover ourselves enough to be able to stand the cold for a while. Also, since we're huddled close to each other, body heat is being shared, so I think that temperature isn't going to be much of a problem as of now.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"...Why do you love me?"

He chuckles softly. "Why do _you _love me?"

I punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Be serious."

"All right, all right." He tilts his head slightly upwards, a faraway look on his face. "I've... well... liked you ever since I saw you."

Surprise mirrors my features.

He smiles at me. "Can you let me finish without any interruptions?"

I notice his fingers trembling slightly and I realize that he's just as nervous as I am.

He just doesn't want to show it.

"Okay," I promise him.

He squeezes my hand, and then he exhales slowly. "You'd transferred to my preschool," he states. "And when I first got a glimpse of you, I'd thought you looked really beautiful. But I wasn't like the other kids who had their own ways of getting attention. It's why I was kinda mean to you... Why I had always teased you, why I had always sorta bullied you..."

I give him a deadpan look. "Oh, so that's why," I say flatly.

He raises up his hands as a form of surrender. "Don't blame me," he says defensively. "Blame my younger self."

"It's still you, idiot!" Annoyed, I make an attempt to hit him again.

But then he catches my wrist and, in a smooth fluid motion, pulls me towards him until our lips meet.

Butterflies flutter in my stomach along with an immense warmth that floods my body. It's completely unexpected, and I don't know what to do except to lose myself completely into the sweet gesture.

He pulls away from me slightly until our noses are touching. "When you transferred schools, I followed you. Didn't you ever wonder about that?" he whispers to my lips.

"I—I thought it was just a coincidence," I admit, flustered.

"No, it wasn't." He stares deep into my eyes as if he's trying to find a hidden meaning there. "By a chance of fate, we remain classmates ever since, but I was too scared and shy to approach you, so I took to watching you only from afar. I thought that you might've hated me because of my childish, immature actions, so I never tried to become friends. I was afraid that maybe I'd experience the pain of rejection." A soft smile curls his lips. "That is, until I finally couldn't stand it any longer. I approached you and asked for your name, pretending that I didn't know you so that we could start anew."

"So that's why..."

I smell the scent of pepper and spices from him again, and the intoxicating sensation it gives makes me to want to hug him. After an internal conflict with myself, though, I finally give in to my desire.

I pull him close to me and lean my head on his shoulder. Then I lift my chin up slightly, rake my hand through his soft pink tresses, and smell the contrastingly sweet, rosy scent of his shampoo.

"...What about you?" he mumbles, his face growing slightly hot due to my actions.

"Mmm?"

"Why do you love me?"

It's my turn to be embarrassed. "Oh, uh... I..."

I can practically feel a smirk forming on his face. "Flustered, are we, Heartfilia?"

"Sh—Shut up. Do you want me to tell you or not?"

_That _shuts him up.

"Well... Of course I wasn't very happy with the fact that you were picking on me for no reason at all, but strangely, I didn't hate you. Not even the slightest bit." I feel a soft wave of nostalgia as I remember those memories. "I transferred schools to get away from you, but it turned out that I was trying to run away from the truth. In a very odd way, I liked the attention you gave me, and I also really liked the way you were when you were submissive. Since I was just a little kid, I was understandably confused about feelings, so I kind of misinterpreted what I felt about you.

"When you also transferred, I was happy—no, _delighted_. I was ecstatic to see you yet at the same time I was afraid because I thought that you would just be mean to me again," I continue on. "So I kept my distance from you, but I stared at you often from afar, wondering and hoping at the same time."

Silence lapses between us before Natsu lets out a relieved, amused chuckle.

I turn to him, puzzled.

A small smile graces his features. "Turns out that we're exactly alike, after all."

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

WHEN I TAKE OUT my cell phone from my pocket, I find out that I have six unread messages and that there is absolutely no signal.

The first message is from my father.

_'Lucy, once you get home, turn on the TV and watch me in the news, all right?'_

The second is from Juvia, my close friend.

_'Lucy, is it okay if Juvia will stay over tonight?'_

The third is from Levy, my best friend.

_'I'm gonna crash your place tonight, okay?'_

The fourth is from Gray, my childhood friend.

_'Lucy, you home?'_

The fifth is from Mirajane.

_'Lucy, where are you?'_

And the sixth is from Michelle, my little sister who's studying abroad.

_'Big sister, it's almost 8:00 PM. Where are you? They say there's going to be a blizzard soon.'_

I can't help it; I text them all even though they can't receive it.

Because it's only reasonable.

"You're crying again," Natsu says softly, wiping away my tears. "What's wrong?"

"I—It's nothing," I say in a strangled whisper. "It's just that... all of my friends... and even my family... they really care about me and worry about me. And they're all planning a big surprise for me."

Natsu smiles knowingly. "Yeah, that's right. I almost forgot. Another reason why I approached you today is because I wanted to greet you." He lets out a sigh. "But then I couldn't do it, so I'll do it now. Happy birthday, Lucy Heartfilia."

Tears are still streaming down to my chin in rivulets when I hug him again.

"Thank you, but... H—How did you know? I even kept it a secret from most of you."

He rakes his hand through my hair in a soothing, gentle motion. "We've known each other for ten years. There's no way I couldn't have known."

"...Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're always welcome, Lucy."

Smiling at him, I take out my iPod and earphones from my bag and give it to him. "Want to listen for a while?"

"Sure."

I place one in his ear and the other one in mine. Then I press 'play'.

"_Take me as you are_

_Push me off the road  
The sadness,  
I need this time to be with you  
I'm freezing in the sun  
I'm burning in the rain  
The silence  
I'm screaming,  
Calling out your name_

_And I do reside in your light  
that puts up the fire with me and find  
Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles  
That's what I'll do if we say goodbye  
To be is all I gotta be  
And all that I see  
And all that I need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight_…"

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

THE BLIZZARD IS SLOWLY, very, _very_ slowly, letting up. I can feel it.

But then an overpowering sensation tugs me down with its huge claws.

"...Natsu?"

He looks at me. "Yeah?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep on my shoulder. Or on my lap. I don't mind."

"...You're not worried?"

"Why should I be worried?"

"You know why," I say, mildly exasperated. "You know exactly why."

"I'm not worried, Lucy." He looks at me in the eyes and I can see the sincerity in his. "Because nothing's going to happen to you."

We lock eyes for a long moment before a grateful smile curls my lips.

I cup his head with my hands and kiss him softly. "Thank you. I love you."

"I already know that, and I love you, too." He caresses my hair and gives me a reassuring smile. "Now sleep."

"Okay..." Tentatively, I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, letting the power of sleep engulf me.

But before I fully give in to the darkness, I hear Natsu speak.

"Good night."

I smile softly.

Then the last of the lyrics begin to play through my ears.

"_The day you said good night_…"

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

WHEN NATSU WAKES UP, he immediately gets out his cell phone and makes a few calls. Then, he nudges the sleeping girl beside him.

"Lucy..." he whispers into her ear. "Wake up. It's morning already."

She doesn't budge.

He sighs. _This is going to be hard. I never knew that she's a deep sleeper. _"Lucyyy~" he stretches her name comically. "Wake up, _honey_." He nudges her a bit harder than before.

She still doesn't budge. Her face is peaceful, still asleep.

He lets out another sigh. "All right. I don't want to do this, but you forced me to." He grabs her gently by the shoulders and makes her sit upright.

But then she falls right on the circle of his arms.

He frowns. "Lucy?" Reluctantly and hesitantly, he checks her pulse.

_None._

Panic races inside him. _No. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening. This isn't real._

_It has to be a dream._

He frantically checks her pulse again.

_None._

He places his index finger under her nose.

_Not breathing._

His world spins. _No... No._

_If this is all just a dream, I'd be glad._

_No. This isn't a dream._

_It's a nightmare._

But deep inside, he knows that it's all _real_.

So he makes a few calls again.

And then he calls 911.

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

"DR. STRAUSS?" LEVY'S VOICE echoes through the silence. "Is... Is Lucy going to be all right?"

Mirajane stares at her mother. "Is she okay, mom?" Her voice is quiet.

Dr. Marie Strauss takes off her face mask and looks at all of them solemnly.

Then her gaze rests on Natsu.

"I presume that you are the boy who was with her?"

Natsu stands up from his seat, nodding. "Yes."

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Mother," Mirajane says, her eyes pleading.

Natsu looks at her, then back at Marie. "It's all right, Dr. Strauss. You can tell me here. They have a right to know."

Marie sighs, but her eyes are filled with tears. "_She's dead_. She… She can't be revived again just like last time. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

And Natsu's whole world turns black right before his eyes.

* * *

**»°°°«**

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_I'm sorry…"_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_I couldn't save you…"_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_Will you forgive me…?"_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_No… I guess not…"_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_I killed you, after all…"_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry, but I'm being serious. It just ends right here. Yes, I'm planning a sequel, but since Lucy's dead, it won't be the pairing Natsu/Lucy anymore. But it will not be Natsu/Lisanna, I can assure you that. His pair is someone all of you know very well. No, it's not Levy nor Juvia nor Mira. Just guess. :3

FallingStarsFromTheHeavens! Sorry. Diri lang gd asta ea. Hahaha.

**NOTE:** This isn't an ending that I planned for all of you to cry, okay? It's like angst to me. And tragedy, of course. :3


End file.
